Electric Breeze
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Wally scores major sold out tickets to an all girls band called Electric Breeze. The hair styles and outfits were inspired by Band Hero. R&R! I hope you enjoy! Chalant! With some Spitfire!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not YJ or the characters. Not the music or the artists. Just the OCs**

**AN: Just a small Chalant One-Shot! I changed some of the lyrics, but** **I owe all credit to the amazing artists!**

* * *

Wally ran down the halls of Gotham Accademy, to meet Dick, Conner, and Kaldur.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I just scored!" Wally said with a giant grin on his face

"A date?" Dick asked smirking

"A job?" Conner guessed with a grin

"A good grade?" Kaldur inquired.

Wally looked at them with an annoyed expression. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Wally said scarcastically

The three boys smirked. "Fine. What did you score, Wallman?" Dick asked

"Four tickets to the 'Electric Breeze' concert!" Wally cheered.

Their jaws dropped. Electric Breeze was sold out! Not even Bruce Wayne could get last minute tickets!

"Dude, you're not joking us, right?" Dick pleaded

"No! I'm not! Roy, Jade, Garth, and Tule couldn't go! So, they gave us the tickets! Isn't that great?!" Wally asked. "And, they had backstage passes too!"

The guys smirked at each other. Electric Breeze was the most popular band in the music world! The band was made up of four girls. Or as Wally called them, 'Electrifyingly hot!' girls.

The lead singer was a girl named Zatanna Zatara. Though she was the lead singer, she could also play guitar. Her style was gothic punk. Her hair was Ingrid that covered to right eye. The hair was black for the most, and light blue on the bangs that covered her eye, with blue on the back as well. She wore an Aria shirt. The shirt was light blue and sleeveless that came to her mid stomach. There were silver gray elbow length gloves on her arms and to complete it, there was a light neon green tie around her neck. Her pants reached to the middle of her leg, and were nice gray. There were rips in the sides, but there was a purple cloth under the ripped areas, to complete the outfit, she had blue high tops, and a black wrist glove on her right arm.

The head guitarist was Artemis Crock. When M'gann would sing, Artemis could take over on drums. Her style was all punk. Her hair was long and blond, she always wore it in a pony tail, with her bangs framing her face. Her top was a sleeveless hoodie with a strappless black bra under, and the zipper zipped to half at her stomach. Her pants were both black and gray silver like her hoodie, with one pant leg gray silver and the other black. She wore gray silver converses with black laces.

The bass player was Rocky Ervin. On the occasion of Artemis singing Rocky can play guitar as well. Her style was all pop. She had pink and purple spikey hair and was African American. She wore a leather studded black jacket over a strappless purple bikini like top underneath. Her skirt was mid thigh and purple with fish net high socks and tall purple pumps.

M'gann was the drumist and occasionally the singer. Her style was pop glam. The girl's hair was auburn red. M'gann wears a cute white silver tank that exposed her stomach, but however, used a red belt to cover her stomach. She wears a silver skirt high on her thigh that has a belt of rings on the waist. To complete her look she had on red heels. Also she has a black lace hand glove on her right hand, and an arm length see through sleeve on her left.

All four girls could sing very well. So they all did sing!

Obviously, Dick liked Zatanna the best, Wally liked Artemis, Kaldur liked Rocky, and Conner liked M'gann.

"Boys, we're going to a once in a lifetime concert." Wally said smirking.

The night of the concert, the guys headed out. Wally wearing nice jeans, a red zip up hoodie and a yellow shirt underneath, with red Nike tennis shoes. Dick wears a blue shirt with a black tee under, black jeans, and blue converse high tops. Kaldur'ahm attire consisted of a green and white plad button down shirt, and a white shirt underneath, denim jeans, and gray Vans. Conner had on a black shirt, denim cargo pants, and heavy work boots.

Backstage at the Gotham City park, where the band was having their concert...

"So, who's coming back stage this time?" Zatanna asked pulling on her blue shirt.

"Uh, Roy, Jade, Garth, and Tula." Artemis replied reading the names off the paper.

"Oh," Zatanna muttered.

Just more happy couples, that found true love, when there are so many phonies out there trying to get with her and her besties.

Rocky finished fixing her hair, and turned to Zatanna. "What's wrong, Girl?"

"What?" Zatanna asked pulling her pants buckle around her waste and clasping it. "Nothing."

Rocky knew something was wrong, but didn't push Zatanna to tell. M'gann stepped out from behind the curtain ready for the concert.

All the girls turned their heads to the door when a knock was heard from the other side. "Girls, you have ten minutes till concert time." Dave said.

The girls sighed. They loved to preform! But backstage wasn't the best. Lots of times they would be happy couples and all...

Artemis grabbed her mic, Zatanna took her blue and purple camo guitar from the case, M'gann picked up her red and white drum sticks, and Rocky took out her pink and purple bass.

The girls turned to eachother and out their hands into the middle. "Friends for life?" M'gann asked.

"Always and forever." Zatanna concluded with a smile that made everyone smile

"One, two, three, Electric Breeze!" The girls cheered.

Artemis headed forward, and Rocky and Zatanna went to her left and right, then M'gann took a step back and sat down on her drummer's stool. Their ear prices beeped.

"Ready?" Dave's voice came

"Ready." They all confirmed.

••~••~••~••

Out in the park, Wally, Dick, Conner, and Kaldur had found their seats and sat down. Ther were only three rows away from the stage!

"Wow, Roy must have paid good money for these seats." Wally said

"I bet he did." Conner confirmed.

There was smoke. The lights dimmed. It was starting. There was smoke, and the girls came up from the floor.

••~••~••~••

Zatanna took in a deep breath. By now she should be used to the preassure, but she always got nervous. So did the others. Her platform started to move, she heard the smoke, it was time.

••~••~••~••

"Helloooo Gotham!" Artemis greeted.

Everyone cheered. Wally stood up and clapped like crazy! Artemis saw him, and being herself, she winked at him.

"Dude, she winked at you." Dick said

"I-I know!" Wally said with a goofy grin.

"Tonight we are going to bring the music!" Artemis says into her microphone.

Everyone cheered.

Zatanna and Rocky checked their strings and made sure everything was all set. It was.

"Now, who's ready to rock?!" Artemis asked

Everyone cheer loudly for the blond.

"I can't hear you. I said... Who's ready to rock?!" She asked

The cheers were louder, and she grinned. She pointed to M'gann and the beat began.

"_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Shine a light through an open door_

_Love and life I will divide_

_Turn away cause I need you more_

_Feel the heartbeat in my mind_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_Yellow diamonds in the light_

_And we're standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_C'mon! Sing it with me!_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_

_We found love in a hopeless place_"

Artemis finished and the crowd cheered.

The curtains closed and they all switched and were brought the correct instruments. In less than thirty seconds, Zatanna was standing up front with an acoustic guitar. Artemis had a key board out, and waited to Zatanna to begin.

"Cheer with me if you love Arty's song!" Zatanna calls out

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Sweet! Now it's my turn." Zatanna says.

Everyone became silent.

Zatanna strummed a few strings to the beat. Artemis played the keys, and M'gann and Rocky followed.

Zatanna stepped up with her mic on its stand. "_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_They tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_

_You work on a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day, the camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day"_

Everyone began to wave their hands in the air.

"_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carrying on_

_You had a bad day, you're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_

_You work on a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day, the camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Mmm, on a holiday_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing it turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_So where was the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_

_You work on a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day, you see what you're like_

_And how does it feel a one more time?_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day"_

Zatanna smiled, and the red curtains closed once more.

This time when they opened, Zatanna had her guitar, and Artemis had hers as well. M'gann stood with the mic in the front.

"Well, how did Zee do?" M'gann asked the crowd.

Everyone whistled and cheered. (Especially Dick)

"Well, here's a new song. We hope you like it!" M'gann said.

Rocky began to tap on the drums for M'gann's beat.

"_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane_

_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy to be me_

_I wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_Bout a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream?_

_And it's not easy to be me_

_Up up and away away from me_

_Well it's all right_

_You can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy or anything_

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_We weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between our knees"_

She paused and let the rythm continue.

"_I'm only a girl in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a girl in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me, inside of me, yeah_

_Inside of me, inside of me_

_I'm only a girl in a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a girl looking for a dream_

_I'm only a girl in a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, it's not easy to be me."_

The concert was amazing! And the afterwards, the guys were lead backstage. The stood waiting for the girls. They were too buisy looking around to notice that the band had come. Zatanna cleared her throat.

The guys turned to see the girls standing infront of them, while also trying to not let their jaws drop.

Artemis took out the paper. "Um, Roy, Jade, Garth, and Tula?"

"No, they could not come so, they let us come in their place." Kaldur explained.

"Oh! That makes so much more sense." M'gann said. "Hello Megan!" She said with a light slap to her forehead.

"Well, then what's your names?" Zatanna asked

"I'm Wally West."

"Dick Grayson."

"Conner Kent."

"Kaldur Williams." (Idk a last name lol)

"Well, hey." Artemis greeted.

"Hey," Wally says back to her. "You're single right?"

Artemis blushed. But didn't answer.

And because they are who they are, they all split up in groups of two for a tour.

Dick watched Zatanna. Well, from this side veiw of he couldn't even see her face.

Dick made is way in front of her.

She stopped, with a small blush. "Is there-" Zatanna asked

Dick stopped her by bringing his had to her cheek, and using the opposite hand to brush her black and blue bangs out of her ocean blue eyes.

Zatanna held his hand to her cheek.

There was something different about this boy. He seemed so sweet, and loving.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His voice causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"N-Nothing." She stammered. "There's just something... wonderful an-and different about you." Zatanna says.

Dick blushed. 'Oh my god, does she... like me...?'

"What's different about me?" Dick asked

"You're personality and the way your speak. They're all different from the boys I've met before." Zatanna said smiling.

"Y'know, I may be like the hundred thousandth guy that's said this but, when I met you, the real you. I felt something click. I know it's crazy but, I feel... right with you."

Zatana blushed. "I-I feel perfectly wonderful with you around." Zatanna said blushing.

Dick smiled and took her hand in his. He bent down and kissed it. "Miss, Zatanna, would like to visit a lowly fan of yours at Gotham Accedemy for lunch?"

"I'd live to, Dick. I'll be there Monday." Zatanna promised.

On Monday, Dick couldn't wait until lunch! He had the best reason in the world to after all.

Dick hadn't told anyone about Zatanna coming, not even Wally, Kaldur, or Conner. Zatanna entered the cafeteria with the paparazzi being pushed away from the girl.

She smiled as she saw the Dick, and ran and embraced him in a hug. "Dick!" She said happily

"Hey, Zatanna. You okay? Those paparazzi looked tough to get through."

"Happens all the time." She said smiling

The two sat down and ate. Everyone staring at them. Everyone wanted Zatanna to sing. Just one song. She finally gave in and stood on a table with a mic.

"Okay, here's a song I've been writing for a special someone. This is how I felt before he put me back together.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._

_Fall into your sunlight._

_The future's open wide, beyond believing._

_To know why, hope dies._

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow._

_Suspended in a compromise._

_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow._

_Somehow, sundown._

_And finding answers._

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home._

_Passing the graves of the unknown._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading._

_Illusions of the sunlight._

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting._

_With love gone, for so long._

_And this day's ending._

_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know._

_Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand._

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on._

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart._

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent._

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. _

_And his love will conquer all._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding._

_Fall into your sunlight."_

"Who was it?" A voice asked

"Richard Grayson." Zatanna said with a bright smile. "I love you." She said

Dick smiled and stood on the table next to her. He cupped her cheek. "I love you too."

And he kissed her.


End file.
